Black Dresses
by Ellivia
Summary: Michael & Lauren risk everything to keep their family safe, but with fate conspirering against them, will they ever really and truly find peace?
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Naked As We Came

Author: Stephanie aka LaurenBaldwin

Summary: "I lay smiling like our sleeping children. One of us will die inside these arms." - Iron & Wine

Rating: PG-13

Category: AU (story is set about two years in the future).

Status: WIP

Author's Notes: I've had the idea for this story floating around in my head for a while and I figured that now was as good a time as any to get the ball rolling. It would seem that naming fanfics after song titles is becoming a bit of a habit for me, but the song's lyrics match the tone of this story so perfectly that I just couldn't resist. Now I don't want to give anything away, but I feel the need to warn any of you who are thinking about reading this story that if sadness and angst aren't really your thing, you may want to skip this one. That being said, it won't be all doom and gloom so I hope you'll all bare with me. )

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

_May 10th, 2009_

Carefully driving her luxury SUV into the designated 'Expectant Mothers Only' parking space, Lauren turned off the car's engine and sighed in exhaustion. It wasn't even noon yet and already she felt as though she'd run a marathon. It was Sunday. Mother's Day to be exact and Lauren had been looking forward to sleeping in, something she rarely got to do anymore. But unfortunately, her son was an earlier riser. An annoying character trait that he had undoubtedly inherited from his equally diurnal father. And since said father was busy working on yet another high profile case, she had been alone on Fen duty since 6:15am.

By some miracle she had managed to get the rambunctious toddler fed, bathed and clothed in under an hour. By 7:30am they were out the door and headed to their 8:00am 'Mommy & Me' class that she had foolishly signed up for. Who in their right mind wants to be surrounded by a bunch of screaming babies at 8'oclock in the goddamn morning? She made a mental note to kick Michael's ass for talking her into registering. After class, Fen had thrown one hell of a temper tantrum in the parking lot, refusing to get in the car until she finally relented and agreed to take him to McDonalds for a Happy Meal. Of course, it hadn't occurred to Lauren that it was still only 10am and that unfortunately Chicken McNugget Happy Meals were not included on the Breakfast Menu. Fen, of course, refused to order anything else and demanded to speak with Ronald McDonald himself to find out why he wasn't allowed to order chicken mcnuggets before 11am. Thankfully the teenaged cashier had taken pity on Lauren and instructed one of her coworkers to break the rules and toss a couple of nuggets into the deep fryer. Forty five minutes later, they were back in the SUV and headed over to Yves Bistro for their lunch date with Maggie.

As if on cue, Lauren's cell phone began to vibrate in her purse. Reaching over to grab the sleek Razr out of her Louis Vuitton, she flipped open the phone and retrieved her newest text message.

"LAUR WHERE R U? IT'S 11:15AM. UR LATE."

Lauren had grown extremely fond of the witty detective over the past few years and their friendship was warm and genuine. But the woman was a fucking stickler for punctuality. Break a date with her and she'd never let you hear the end of it. Sighing in resignation, Lauren undid her seatbelt with one hand and texted Maggie back with the other.

"I'LL BE THERE IN 5."

Snapping the phone closed with her chin, Lauren carelessly shoved it back into her purse before twisting around in her seat to check on Fen. He was fast asleep in his car seat, plum sauce and nugget crumbs smeared across his rosebud lips and pudgy cheeks. Shaking her head in amusement, Lauren reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a handful of wet-naps. Pushing open the heavy car door, she gingerly eased her tired body out of the SUV and into the surprisingly humid midday afternoon air. Spring had been slow to arrive this year. At times it seemed like the grey skies and torrential downpours would never let up. But the abundance of April showers had resulted in May flowers and Lauren took a moment to close her eyes and breathe in the heavenly scent of gardenias that permeated the area surrounding the bistro's main entrance. She loved it here. Every year she looked forward to the inevitable change in temperature that signaled the start of patio season. With its tranquil atmosphere and assortment of tropical drinks, Yves was definitely Genoa City's hot spot during the summer months.

It was also where she and Michael had shared their first kiss.

Smiling at the fond memory, Lauren opened the back door and leaned over her son's sleeping frame. He was out cold, his warm breath hitting her face in a deep and even rhythm. She grinned when she looked down and discovered that he was still holding onto his Shrek 4 Happy Meal toy, the jolly green oger clasped tightly in his chubby little hand. Lauren bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, lightly combing her fingers through his chestnut brown locks. He needed a haircut. But the last time she and Michael had taken him to the barber shop, as soon as he spotted the pair of scissors in the barber's hand, Fen had leapt out of the chair and into his father's arms. Through gut wrenching sobs, the little boy had begged them not to make him get his hair cut and as usual, they agreed. So what if he was starting to resemble David Bowie in his Ziggy Stardust days? Maybe mullets would be making a comeback soon.

Ripping open the wet-nap wrapper, Lauren wiped his face clean with the lemon scented napkin. He didn't even flinch. He was like a little angel when he slept. So peaceful and blessedly quiet. Lauren was loath to wake him, but she could hear her cell phone vibrating from the front seat and knew that Maggie must be growing impatient. Sighing in resignation, she began unbuckling Fen from his car seat.

"Come on, baby. It's time to wake up." Lauren cooed, trying to gently coax her son into wakefulness by tickling his tummy.

"Noooo." he whined in response, eyes still clamped shut as he squirmed away from her probing fingers.

"We gotta go meet auntie Maggie for lunch." she urged, but he shook his head, refusing to get up. Lauren tried a different tactic, one she was positive would work. "Don'tcha wanna show her your new Shrek toy?"

"Yeah!" Fen replied with excitement, eyes popping open to stare at her in eager anticipation.

"Well, come on then. Up, up, up." she instructed him, moving aside and offering him her hand so that she could help step down out of the SUV.

"Carry me." Fen whined demandingly, raising his chubby little arms out to her in a silent plea. She sighed in frustration and reached out to pick him up out of the car seat.

"Sweetie, mama's too tired to carry you right now." Lauren said regretfully, bending to place him down on the pavement. He stomped his feet in protest, glaring up at her as he stuck his bottom lip out petulantly. "Do you wanna go in the stroller?"

"No!" he cried out in righteous indignation. "Dat's for babies. I'm a big boy!"

"That's right, you are." Lauren agreed distractedly, slamming the car door shut and walking over to the passenger side to retrieve her purse. "And big boys don't need their mommies to carry them around everywhere, right?"

"I guess." he relented, still pouting. She flung her purse over her shoulder and reached down to take his small hand in hers, but he pulled away.

"Fen, give me your hand." Lauren said impatiently. "I don't want you to run off and get hit by a car." Reluctantly, the little boy allowed her to grab hold of his hand, but he refused to meet her gaze. With his hand now clasped tightly in hers, Lauren lead her son through the busy parking lot as they made their way towards the bistro. They were almost inside when she heard him mutter:

"Daddy would carry me."

Trying to ignore how badly the child's words had stung, Lauren plastered a fake smile on her face and prepared to meet her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter Two: Unlike Me**

_"I love the way you live so intensely, enjoying every minute to life. With space to swing your arms around, laughing loudly. Unlike me…"_ - Kate Havenevik

"About time you two showed up." Maggie said pleasantly, standing up from the oval table to greet them. Lauren expected Fen to run up and hug the other woman like he usually did, but surprisingly he stayed glued to her side with his head bowed solemnly. For a two year old, he sure could hold a grudge.

"Sorry we're late," Lauren apologized, releasing the little boy's hand as she reached out to wrap her arms around the younger woman in a friendly embrace. "Somebody insisted on going to McDonalds first."

"You're still having those weird cravings?" Maggie asked in amusement, placing her hand on Lauren's rounded tummy. "I'll never forget the look on that girl's face when you asked if they could make you a Big Mac flavored McFlurry."

"No, no, no. Not me." Lauren explained, motioning towards the unusually silent toddler beside her whose gaze was still focused on his shoes.

"Ahhh, I see." Maggie grinned knowingly, crouching down on the ground until she was eye level with the child. "Hey, buddy! What's up?"

"Nothin'." Fen replied, shrugging his shoulders with disinterest.

"Nothing?!" Maggie gasped in astonishment, her voice animated in toddlerspeak. "I heard that you went swimming this morning."

"Yeah." Fen replied, looking up slowly to meet her gaze and Lauren could tell that he was slowly coming around. "It was fun."

"I bet it was!" Maggie exclaimed, reaching out to lift the little boy up in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck, legs dangling in the air as she set him down in the highchair that one of the waiters had placed beside their table. Lauren felt an unwelcome stab of resentment towards the other woman when Fen didn't protest. If she had tried to put him in the 'baby chair' it would have resulted in something akin to World War III.

"Did you go underwater?" Maggie inquired cheerfully, sitting down in her seat now that Fen was settled.

"A little." he replied, smiling with pride as he excitedly gave her a detailed account of his latest aquatic adventure. "And I swimmed to the ladder all by myself!"

"You should have seen him, Maggie." Lauren said proudly, easing herself down onto the comfortable chair. "He was like a little fish."

"Silly, mommy. Fish have fins! I have hands." Fen explained in youthful exasperation, holding his palms out for her to see. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss in his hand. He giggled in response and Lauren's heart swelled with warmth. All was forgiven.

"Did Shrek go swimming with you?" Maggie asked, noticing the small plastic toy in his lap.

"No, I just gotted him at McRonalds." Fen explained, picking up the green oger and walking him across the tables surface.

"Did mommy buy you a Happy Meal?" Maggie inquired and Lauren could tell she was trying to ease some of the tension that had developed between mother and son out in the parking lot.

"Yep!" he replied, grinning at the memory of his McNuggets. He turned his attention to Lauren and smiled in gratitude. "Tank you, mama."

"You're welcome, baby." she replied softly, her throat closing with emotion as she reached out to ruffle his hair. She blamed her reaction on the pregnancy hormones coursing through her body. Why else would the simple words spoken by her son leave her on the verge of tears?

"I went ahead and ordered you an ice tea." Maggie declared, motioning to the tall glass of amber colored liquid in front of her. There was a lemon wedge on the rim of the glass and Lauren took it off before taking a sip of the cold tea. Highly acidic fruits were bad for the baby.

"Thanks," Lauren replied, placing the glass back down on the table. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat that had collected on her brow, taking deep breaths to try and regulate her body temperature. "I love the warm weather, but this heat sure makes waddling around a lot more difficult."

"I can imagine," Maggie nodded and something in her tone of voice caused Lauren to look at her quizzically. "When are you due again?"

"August 25th." she replied, choosing to ignore the other woman's evasiveness. For now at least. "Unless of course she decides to make her grand entrance early like this one did." Sensing that the women's focus had once again turned to him, Fen put his toy down and gave them both his undivided attention.

"I'll be tree in Octoba." he declared, grinning with excitement as he held up four chubby fingers. They both chuckled at his miscalculation and Lauren reached out to correct him, bending his pinky finger down so that only three remained erect.

"And your baby sister will be here by then to help you celebrate." Maggie chimed in, knowing that Fen was anxious to meet his new sibling.

"Yeah!" he squealed in excitement, pointing at Lauren's tummy as he looked up at her expectantly. "Can da baby have some of my birday cake, mommy?"

"No, sweetie. She'll be too little." Lauren explained, smiling at him apologetically.

"Dat's okay. More for me." Fen reasoned, his love of cake outweighing his concern for his baby sister's inability to properly help him celebrate. "You gonna come to my birday party, auntie Maggie?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed and Lauren wondered how they had begun discussing a party that was still over five months away. "Though by then, I'll be the one waddling around."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked in confusion, but the smile on Maggie's face said it all. "Are you and Paul…"

"Yep," she nodded, her smile growing broader. "The doctor confirmed it on Friday."

"Congratulations!" Lauren exclaimed, reaching across the table to clasp the other woman's hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks." Maggie nodded, still grinning as she reached up to wipe away the tears of joy that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Why you cry?" Fen asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Auntie Maggie is going to have a baby too, just like mommy." Lauren explained cheerfully, trying to assure her son that nothing was wrong.

"More babies?!" he exclaimed, shaking his head in frustration as he peered at Maggie's still flat stomach. "I hope it's a boy."

"So, do you know when you're due?" Lauren asked distractedly, reaching into her purse and pulling out a box of crayons and a pad of paper. Placing the writing utensils in front of her restless son, she smiled when he immediately lost interest in Shrek and began working on another masterpiece that would soon be proudly displayed on the front of their refrigerator.

"Late December." Maggie replied, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"A Christmas baby," Lauren grinned, her attention now focused solely on the other woman. "Mary must be thrilled."

"She doesn't know yet," Maggie admitted, sighing warily before taking a sip of her lemonade and placing the glass back down on the table. "Paul and I are taking her out for Mother's Day dinner tonight and he wants to break the news to her then."

"That should go over really well." Lauren said teasingly. She knew all too well how difficult Paul's mother could be.

"Tell me about it," Maggie groaned. "She's already upset about us 'living in sin', I can only imagine how she's going to react when she finds out she's got an illegitimate grandchild on the way."

"Are you two still adamant about not getting married?" Lauren asked curiously.

"I just don't see the point," Maggie sighed, making it clear that this was a subject she had spent a lot of time agonizing over. "We don't need a piece of paper to legitimize our feelings for each other, and with the divorce rate what it is…"

"I know what you mean." Lauren muttered under her breath, reaching out to take another drink.

"Not that I don't believe in marriage, it's just not for me." Maggie rushed to explain, not wanting to give Lauren the wrong impression. "But when I see couples like you and Michael who are so deliriously happy together, it makes me think that maybe married life isn't so bad afterall."

"It has its ups and downs." Lauren said distractedly, her eyes focused on the condensation clinging to her glass. She ran her finger along the cool surface, tracing a pattern on the tall glass that mirrored the one Fen was drawing on his notepad. Apparently he had inherited her ability to be easily distracted.

"Is everything alright at home?" Maggie asked gently, interrupting her wayward thoughts.

"Yeah," Lauren replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "If you can call it a home."

"Lauren…"

"He's just always working, Maggie." she blurted out, surprised by her own words but needing to get things off her chest. "It's one case after another and I try to be understanding, but it's just…it's hard."

"I understand." Maggie said, nodding her head empathetically.

"I miss him so much, and I know that Fen does too. He's always asking me 'when is daddy coming home?', 'why isn't daddy eating dinner with us?' and I have no idea what to tell him anymore. He doesn't understand why his father is always at the office and not at home with us and quite frankly, neither do I." Lauren sighed in frustration, tears stinging her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away. "He promised me things would be different, and now with the new baby on the way…"

"Look, I know I've only known you and Michael for a couple of years but a blind person could see how much he adores you and Fen." Maggie declared, reaching out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. "Sure, his work is important to him…"

"I know that." Lauren murmured, sounding irritated and more than a little annoyed.

"But nothing is more important to him than his family." Maggie continued, ignoring Lauren's attitude and turning her attention to Fen. Lauren followed her gaze and saw that the little boy had finished his drawing and had decided to amuse himself by dunking his Shrek toy into Lauren's ice tea. "I think what you guys need is a vacation."

"Yeah, right." Lauren sighed, reaching out to remove the toy from her glass and giving Fen a disapproving glare. "Michael would never go for that, he's in the middle of a high profile case. He barely has time to eat let alone plan a vacation. Leaving town right now would be out of the question."

"You never know until you ask." Maggie declared knowingly, using her napkin to dry off Fen's toy.

"Trust me, Maggie. I know my husband." Lauren assured her, placing a hand on her stomach to calm the baby who had suddenly begun to kick. "As much as he loves his family, he'd never be willing to go away on vacation while he's working on a case."

"Ask him, Lauren." Maggie urged her gently, giving the boy back his toy before signaling the waiter for another glass of ice tea. "He may just surprise you."


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three: Miscommunication**

The elevator chimed loudly, signaling that they had reached their floor. Stepping through the doors, Lauren gingerly pushed the grocery laden stroller towards the front door of her apartment. She sighed warily when she glanced down at her wrist watch and saw that it was only 3:15pm. After their lunch with Maggie, Lauren had dropped Fen off for a play date with Summer and used the rest of her afternoon to do a little shopping. She realized that she could easily walk into the boutique and take anything she wanted, but it seemed narcissistic and tacky to wear clothes from her own stores, so she had found herself at Holt Renfrew instead. And as usual, she ended up buying more clothes for Fen than for herself. She didn't know what it was about tiny little Ugg boots and miniature Juicy Couture tees, but when Lauren passed by the children's department she was like a woman possessed.

She hadn't bought any clothes for the new baby though. History had taught her not to tempt fate.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Lauren began lifting up grocery bags in search of her purse. After her impromptu shopping spree at Holtz, she had decided to do something productive by heading to the local Whole Foods Market to pick up a few of the bare essentials. She hated grocery shopping and usually avoided it at all costs. But she felt guilty for splurging on designer clothes and shoes and for some reason, trudging through the crowd of frustrated grocery store patrons had made her feel a little less domestically impaired. So now she was home just in time to make something for Fen to eat before she put him down for his nap so that she could start cooking a meal that Michael wouldn't be home in time to eat.

Yep. She was a regular Martha fucking Stewart.

Sighing in resignation, Lauren peered underneath the stroller's canopy and discovered that her ridiculously expensive Louis Vuitton purse had somehow managed to get wedged underneath her son's head. Trust Fen to think nothing of using a $10,000 bag as a makeshift pillow. Shaking her head in amusement, Lauren reached in and carefully extracted her purse without waking the slumbering child. He had been fast asleep when she picked him up from the Newman estate, and this time she decided not to wake him. Phyllis had been nice enough to carry him out to the car for her and when she got home, Lauren carefully plopped him in the stroller along with all the groceries. She'd have to remember and call Kevin to see if he could bring up the rest of her things from the car once she had gotten Fen settled in for the night.

Rummaging through her purse, Lauren quickly located the familiar set of keys and slipped the copper house key into the lock. Sighing in exhaustion as she prepared herself for another evening alone, Lauren slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the brightly lit apartment.

"Honey, is that you?" A familiar voice rang out from the living room as she entered the cramped foyer and closed the door behind her.

"Michael?" she called out questioningly, pushing the stroller further into the room. Sure enough, her husband was standing near the coffee table with his cell phone in one hand and a file folder in the other.

"What are you doing home so early?" Lauren asked in confusion, trying not to get her hopes up in case his stay was merely temporary.

"I had to get out of the office." he replied, sighing in obvious frustration. His suit jacket was thrown carelessly over the back of the couch and the sleeves of his baby blue shirt were rolled up to his elbows. The mini noose he wore around his neck was loosened slightly, and his wire rimmed glasses were perched precariously atop the bridge of his nose. His hair was disheveled in that 'just been fucked' sorta way and Lauren felt a familiar twinge in the pit of her stomach.

He looked good enough to eat and she was starved.

"And here I was thinking you came home to be with me." Lauren said teasingly, hopping that the humor in her voice would mask the truth behind her words. He offered her a sly grin and beckoned her to him with the crook of his finger. She abandoned the stroller and moved towards him, lips parted in eager anticipation and she moaned softly when his mouth finally descended upon hers. The kiss ended far too soon, leaving her out of breath and aching for more.

"How was your day?" Michael asked once their lips had parted, his warm breath tickling her skin. She reluctantly took a step back, trying to get a hold of her raging hormones.

"Good," Lauren replied, surprised by how hoarse her voice sounded. "We had swim class this morning and Fen…" She was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of his cell phone ringtone. He smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"That's okay, I'll just…" Lauren started to say, but he was already in deep discussion with whomever had stolen his attention away from her. 

"Put away the groceries." she finished quietly, moving to unload the stroller. With her back turned to him, she allowed a few stray tears to fall before quickly brushing them away.

"I don't care what it says in the lease, this is completely unacceptable!" Michael shouted into the phone, his voice rising considerably. Lauren heard Fen murmur softly in his sleep, restlessly shifting around in the stroller until he drifted back into the comfort of whatever dream he was captured in.

"Michael!" she hissed quietly, motioning towards their sleeping son. He nodded in understanding and lowered his voice.

"There has to be some way around this," Michael continued on with his conversation as Lauren picked up bag after bag of groceries and carried them into the kitchen. "They can't just spring this on us out of blue." With all of the bags now resting atop the pristine kitchen counter waiting to be unloaded, Lauren walked back out into the living room to check on Fen. She wondered if she should tuck him into bed or just let him sleep in his stroller for the time being?

"Goddamn it!" Michael shouted abruptly, snapping his phone shut just as Fen's angry cries filled the room.

"Michael, I told you to be quiet!" Lauren scolded him in frustration, crouching down as best she could as she tried to calm the angry child.

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized, throwing his phone down on the coffee table as he buried his face in his hands. "It's just this case has got me all wired up and now I find out that…"

"Shut up!" Lauren screamed, startling both father and son into stunned silence. She rose up from the floor and glared angrily at Michael. "Please, just shut up. I don't want to hear about your work problems right now, alright?"

"Fine. I'm sorry." Michael said quietly, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. Fen chose that moment to resume his tirade and Lauren turned her attention back to their son. "It's just that this affects you too and I thought…"

"Please, Michael." Lauren pleaded, still not looking at him as she ran her fingers through Fen's hair in an effort to sooth him. "I just can't deal with this right now."

"But, Lauren…" he was insistent.

"Enough!" she bellowed, her patience finally giving way to pure unadulterated anger. When she turned to face him once more, there were tears in her eyes that contradicted the venom in her voice. "What, do you want to make me go into premature labor again? Is that what you're trying to do?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. The pained expression on his face tore at her heart because she knew she was responsible for putting it there. The events surrounding their son's birth were in the past, but Lauren knew that Michael still blamed himself for Fen almost dying. She knew that if anything had happened to their son, he never would have forgiven himself. She knew better than anyone the way he would take responsibility for everything and everyone until the guilt and sorrow finally threatened to consume him. And knowing all that, she had just taken the most agonizing experience of their lives and thrown it in his face.

"I…I'm sorry." Lauren whispered, tears streaming down her face as fought the urge to drop to her knees in front of him and beg for his forgiveness. "I am so sorry, Michael. I didn't mean that."

"Come on, buddy." Michael finally said, breaking the angst filled silence that had settled over the room. He refused to meet her gaze, focusing instead on their scared son as he moved to lift the small child out of his stroller and into his waiting arms. "Daddy'll read you a bedtime story before your nap. Would you like that?" Fen nodded in response, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck as he blinked back tears. Lauren watched silently as father and son left the room. She stayed like that for long moments, staring at the now empty stroller as she tried to figure out how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

Eventually, she lowered herself down onto the couch and cried herself to sleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter Four: Stranger In My House**

The apartment was shrouded in darkness when she finally awoke from her troubled sleep. Eyes still adjusting to the lack of light, Lauren peered across the room at the digital alarm clock on Michael's desk and was surprised to discover that it was almost 9'olock at night. She'd been asleep on the couch for nearly five hours, the events of the day having thoroughly warn her out. Sighing in contentment, Lauren stretched her arms out above her head in an effort to alleviate some of the tension that had settled in her lower back. It was amazing what a little cat nap could do. The exhaustion that had been weighing her down since this morning had all but disappeared, replaced by a sense of tranquility. That and the overwhelming need to relieve her bladder.

Moving to get up from the couch, Lauren was surprised to realize that someone had thoughtfully draped a blanket over her body as she slept. _Michael. _She inwardly groaned as the memory of their fight came flooding back to her in vivid detail. It wasn't even a fight really, more like an attack. One launched by her for no apparent reason. She cringed when she remembered what she had said and how she had said it, the accusation in her tone of voice surprising even her. She didn't blame Michael for Fen's premature birth, quite the opposite. She had drawn off his strength during that whole terrible ordeal, and Lauren doubted if she would have survived had he not been there by her side the entire time. He was a good man, a wonderful husband and an amazing father.

Lauren felt like the biggest bitch who ever lived.

Easing herself up off the couch, she resolved to make it up to him. Sure she was still upset about the amount of time he spent at the office, but Lauren decided that she would approach the subject like the mature and rational adult that she was. Neatly folding the blanket before draping it over the back of the couch, she made a mental checklist of everything she had purchased at the grocery store that afternoon as she tried to think of something special to make Michael for dinner. Then she remembered the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream she had impulsively bought - the same ice cream that had probably melted into a pile of sticky goo on the kitchen counter by now.

Sighing in frustration, Lauren padded out of the room as she prepared to clean up the mess that awaited her. But when she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to discover that the groceries had already been unpacked and neatly put away. Michael must have completed the chore before heading back to work. Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Lauren waddled towards the nursery to go and check on Fen. As she passed by the washroom, the sound of running water grabbed her attention. Pushing open the door, she was greeted by the sight of her husband drawing a bath.

"Michael?" she asked curiously, stepping further into the room. His head whipped around at the sound of her voice and Lauren's heart melted when he smiled at her shyly.

"You're not supposed to be awake yet," he admonished her playfully, moving away from the claw foot bathtub as he came to stand in front of her. "I wanted to let you get a bit more shut eye before I woke you up for your surprise."

"My surprise?" Lauren asked in confusion, looking passed him at the rose petals floating atop the water's surface. There were bath oils and salts lined up along the bathroom sink, her terrycloth robe was folded neatly on top of vanity and there was a beautifully wrapped present sitting beside it. She glanced up at him in confusion. "Michael, what is all this?"

"What, did you think I had forgotten what day it is?" he said, feigning insult as he reached out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Michael…" Lauren sighed. She didn't deserve all this. Not after the way she had lashed out at him so viciously.

"Happy Mother's Day." Michael whispered, cupping her face in his hands as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When they parted, his hands traveled down her sides until both palms rested against her swollen belly.

"I'm so sorry," Lauren apologized, her voice catching in her throat as she placed her hands atop his. "I was just…"

"Shhhh," Michael silenced her, smiling as they both felt the baby kick. "Just relax and enjoy your bath while the water's still hot. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay." Lauren agreed, offering him a reassuring smile as he moved passed her and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and make sure you open up your present when you're done." Michael instructed her warmly when he reached the door. "Fen bought you something special to wear."

"He did, did he?" Lauren asked, smiling in amusement. Michael nodded as he opened the door and prepared to leave the room.

"See you in a bit." he said cheerfully, stepping out into the dimly lit hallway and closing the door behind him. Sighing in contentment, Lauren stripped out of her clothes and carefully lowered herself into the tub. She hissed as the hot water enveloped her skin.

She stepped out of the bathroom an hour later dressed in her Mother's Day gift - a bright yellow pair of flannel pajamas with the words 'Baby On Board' printed across the stomach in black lettering. Lauren had a sneaking suspicion that this particular purchase was all Michael's doing. Walking into the living room, she was surprised to find it empty. She had already checked the bedroom and Fen's nursery, but he was nowhere to be found. She could tell from where she stood that he wasn't in the kitchen either, so that only left one other possibility.

Her stomach growled as she entered the dining room and her nose was immediately assaulted by the aroma of something delicious.

"Nice outfit." Michael grinned, standing up from the table to greet her.

"Thanks," Lauren replied, curtsying sarcastically in her ugly yellow pjs. "My son got it for me."

"He has great taste." Michael replied jokingly, pulling out a chair and helping her take a seat in front of the lavishly decorated table.

"Yes, he does. Which is something he obviously didn't inherit from you." Lauren teased, glancing down at her top in amusement. "I can't believe you bought this for me, Michael."

"I'm telling you, it was Fen's idea." he insisted, leaning over the back of her chair to whisper in her ear. "He _did _inherit my sense of humor afterall." His warm breath tickled her skin, causing a shiver to course through her body. She turned her head to face him, searching his eyes for any trace of anger or resentment.

There was none.

"So, what's for dinner?" Lauren smiled, turning her attention to the covered silver platter in front of her. "I'm starved."

Two helpings of spaghetti al'amatriciana later, Michael and Lauren were curled up together on the couch. Dinner had been pleasant, but their conversation remained light with neither one of them addressing Lauren's earlier outburst. Instead she had filled him on Fen's swimming lesson, choosing to leave out the part where he threatened to run away from home if she didn't take him to McDonalds to "get Shweck". By the time Michael usually got home from work, their son was either fast asleep or ready to pass out at any minute. Rarely did he get to see Fen in angry toddler mode and Lauren was loath to tarnish the flawless image Michael had of their son, however inaccurate it may be.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened earlier?" Michael asked tentatively, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them both. She shifted in his embrace, turning her body so that she could see his face. His gaze was completely focused on her, eyes warm and full of concern as he patiently waited for her to respond.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Lauren apologized, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I'm not." he argued, shaking his head in understanding. "I have a feeling that was a long time coming."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, seemingly in confusion but really, she knew exactly what he meant. She just wasn't ready to admit it.

"Don't do that, Lauren. Don't hide your feelings from me, just say what's on your mind." Michael said pleadingly, pulling her hand away from his face and lacing his fingers through hers. He offered her a self-deprecating smile. "If you want to call me a self centered prick, go ahead. I can take it."

"You are not a self centered prick," she insisted, her gaze focusing on their hands as she tried to find the right words to say. "You're a workaholic, but I knew that when I married you."

"Doesn't matter, you and the kids come first." Michael declared adamantly. He sighed warily when she continued to ignore him. "If you think I'm spending too much time at work, I wish you'd just tell me."

"I shouldn't _have _to tell you, that's the point." she explained, her voice rising considerably. Stay calm and rational, Lauren reminded herself, not wanting a repeat performance of their earlier dispute. Don't bite his head off, just tell him how you feel. She took a few calming breaths before continuing. "Michael, when was the last time you ate dinner with Fen and I?"

"When we went to the Athletic Club the other night." Michael finally replied, grinning at the fond memory. "You ordered calamari and we tricked Fen into thinking it was onion rings."

"That was three weeks ago, Michael." Lauren deadpanned, having proved her point.

"Was it?" he asked in confusion and she could tell that he genuinely didn't realize it had been that long ago.

"And I can't even remember the last time you and I spent any time alone together." Lauren added, her voice barely above a whisper as she desperately tried to remember the last time they'd made love.

"As soon as I wrap up this case, I'll take some time off so you and I can…" Michael rushed to reassure her but Lauren cut him off before he made her a promise that she knew in her heart he wouldn't keep. Her eyes were filled with tears of frustration and she reached up to brush them away. She wouldn't cry in front of him. Not yet. Not when she still had so much left to say.

"Maggie's pregnant." Lauren blurted out suddenly and she could tell by the surprised look on his face that Michael was confused by the change in subject.

"That…That's wonderful." he stuttered, looking at her quizzically. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"She's so happy," Lauren explained, a few tears spilling down her face despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. "She's so excited about starting a family and it just reminded me of how I felt when I discovered I was pregnant with Fen. I was so happy to have a second chance at motherhood because I knew I wouldn't be alone this time." she continued, a sad smile on her face as she thought back on all the mistakes she had made with her eldest son. "But sometimes…sometimes I feel like I _am _a single parent again and I don't know if I can handle raising two kids on my own."

"You're not alone, Lauren. I'm _here_." Michael said pleadingly, his voice hoarse with tears and Lauren could tell that the severity of their situation was finally starting to sink in.

"But it doesn't always feel that way." Lauren explained, her voice soft as reached up to wipe away his tears. She didn't want to make him feel guilty, that was never her intention. She just wanted him to understand how she was feeling.

"Michael, do you remember when we first started seeing each other…" Lauren started to say, struggling to express her feelings in a way that wouldn't leave him consumed with guilt. "Do you remember _why _we first started seeing each other?"

"You were impressed by my killer dance moves?" Michael teased, trying to use humor to lighten the mood a bit, but it fell flat.

"I was still dating Paul, but not really. I wasn't very high on his list of priorities." Lauren continued, feeling him grow tense at the mention of her ex-husband's name. "But then you came along and swept me off my feet. You'd show up at the boutique unannounced, invite me out to dinner and dancing and when we were together I just felt like…" her words caught in her throat as she gazed up at him with tears in her eyes, smiling brightly as she recalled the fond memories. "You made me feel like I was the centre of your universe."

"You _are_." he swore to her desperately, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Lauren…"

"I want that back," she whispered pleading, pressing her face into the palm of his hand as they gazed at each other with tears in their eyes. "I want _you_ back."

They stayed like that for a while, both of them absorbing what had been said while trying to get a handle on their emotions. Lauren brought his hand up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the rough skin of his knuckles as she offered him a warm smile.

"Michael, I'm not asking you to give up your career, but there needs to be balance." she explained, trying her best to sound reasonable so that he could understand where she was coming from. "Don't you think I miss being more hands on at Fenmores? My career is important to me too, but I have a family to raise." she squeezed his hand reassuringly, pausing for affect. "And so do you."

"I love our kids." Michael declared hoarsely, reaching out to place his hand on her belly, comforting the child within.

"I know you do, baby." Lauren said softly, placing her hand atop his. "You're an amazing father, Fen totally idolizes you. But he also misses you like crazy when you aren't home."

"I didn't realize things had gotten so bad." Michael admitted quietly, shaking his head in self-loathing. "I was so determined not to be anything like my deadbeat dad, but I'm no better than he is."

"You are _nothing_ like your father." Lauren insisted, grabbing his chin in her hand and forcing him to meet her gaze. "Your problem is that you care _too_ much. You wanna save the world, one case at a time. But as noble as that is, and as much as I love you for it, it's just too much, Michael."

"I know." he sighed, closing his eyes in defeat.

"I hate seeing you so stressed out all the time." Lauren continued, stroking his ear soothingly. "It's not good for your health."

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Michael agreed, nodding his head with conviction. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss against her lips. When they parted, Lauren was relieved to discover he was smiling. "God, I don't know how you put up with me."

"I adore you." Lauren declared, wrapping her arms around his waist. "That's why I'm selfish and want to keep you all to myself."

"I'm all yours." he promised her sincerely, burying his face in her hair as she laid her head down against his chest. "And I swear to you that things are gonna be different from now on. You and our babies come first, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

"Thank you, Michael." she whispered, snuggling closer in his embrace. Lauren sighed in relief, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was then that Maggie's words came floating back to her.

"_I think what you guys need is a vacation…Ask him, Lauren. He may just surprise you." _

"Michael?" Lauren whispered tentatively, deciding to take the other woman's advice. "Why don't we go…"

"Hey, buddy!" Michael called out suddenly and Lauren turned around to see Fen standing in the doorway. He was wearing his SpongeBob SquarePants pajamas, stuffed teddy bear clasped tightly in his left hand as he looked at his parents expectantly. "What are you doing up?"

"Cuddles." the little boy mumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he rubbed a hand over his eyes and padded across the room towards the couch. Lauren smiled as she watched Michael reach down and pick the drowsy child up in his arms, gingerly placing him down on the couch in the space between them. Fen smiled up at them both, snuggling closer to Michael as his eyes started to droop.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie." Lauren cooed, bending to place a kiss against the soft skin of his forehead.

"Sing, mama." Fen muttered sleepily, laying his head down against her shoulder as his eyes finally drifted shut. Lauren could tell by the deep and even rhythm of his breathing that the little boy was already fast asleep, but she decided to go ahead and fulfill his request anyway.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine…"_

She stopped singing when the familiar sound of snoring reached her ears. Glancing over at Michael, she was surprised to discover that he too had fallen fast asleep. Lauren smiled at the image of her husband and son sleeping peacefully beside her. Naturally, the baby chose that exact moment to start kicking up a storm and Lauren placed a hand on her belly to try and comfort the one member of her family who was still wide awake. Reaching over the back of the couch, she grabbed hold of the blanket and carefully draped it over her boys. Gingerly easing herself up off the couch, Lauren threw one final glance in Michael and Fen's direction before heading into the kitchen to clean up the dinner dishes.

For the first time in a long time, life was good. And Lauren had a feeling that tomorrow would be even better.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The sun's rays filtered in through the closed Venetian blinds, casting a warm glow over the quiet room. Lauren shifted in bed, eyes fluttering open reluctantly as the last traces of sleep faded away. She stretched out languidly atop the luxurious California king, the pristine white sheets slipping off her tired body and exposing her baby bump to the warmth of the sun. Lauren smiled sleepily to herself when she felt the baby start to kick.

"Mmm, Michael. Quick, put your hand on my stomach." Lauren instructed, her voice still hoarse from sleep. "Our baby girl is really active this morning." she exclaimed with pride, reaching across the bed to shake her husband into wakefulness when he didn't comply. "Michael?"

"Daddy gone." came a small voice from the foot of the bed. Lauren's eyes sprung open as she sat up quickly and found her two year old son staring back at her. He was seated near the edge of the mattress on Michael's side of the bed, his toy race cars spread out in front of him.

"Hey, baby!" Lauren said cheerfully, trying not to show how surprised she was to find her son where her husband should have been. "Whatcha doin?"

"Playin." Fen explained casually, his attention focused on racing his toy cars across the lumpy surface of their obusforme mattress. Lauren couldn't help but smile at her son's ability to keep himself busy and entertained, no matter what the circumstance.

"Where's your daddy?" she asked, intentionally keeping her voice casual and light. No need to let Fen see the anger that was quickly building up in the pit of her stomach.

"We was watchin tv togetha an he was gonna make pancakes for beckfest, but den he got a phone call an left." the little boy explained, never once lifting his gaze from the toys spread out in front of him. Lauren could tell by the determined set of his jaw that he was trying not to cry, his lower lip quivering slightly the way it always did when he was on the verge of tears. Her heart broke for him and she silently cursed Michael for disappointing their son yet again.

"C'mere, sweetie." Lauren cooed, sitting back against the pillows and holding her arms out to the little boy. Without a word he abandoned his toys and crawled up the bed on his hands and knees until he was nestled safely in his mother's warm embrace. She gently ran her fingers through his chesnut brown hair before bending to press her lips against the soft skin of his forehead.

"I wish daddy didn't hafta work so much." Fen declared sheepishly, his voice timid as though he were afraid that he might get in trouble for saying the words out loud.

"I know, baby. Me too," Lauren agreed empathetically. "But your daddy loves you very much, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Fen nodded, his face pressed up against the exposed skin of her stomach. She had fallen into the habit of sleeping in Michael's dress shirts. On the nights when he would have to work late at the office, the only way Lauren was able to finally fall asleep was by slipping into one of his Armani shirts - the familiar scent of his cologne enveloping her the way his arms used to. But as the child within her continued to grow, so did her waistline and six months into her pregnancy, Lauren was dismayed to discover that she could no longer do up the buttons on Michael's suddenly too snug shirt. And so there she lay with her protruding belly completely exposed, the top three buttons of the shirt straining to contain breasts that had also become noticeably larger.

Soon Michael would need to start wearing bigger shirts.

"Mommy?" Fen said quietly, interrupting her wayward thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do ya tink da baby will like me?" he asked curiously, his small arm wrapped half way around her tummy.

"Of course she will!" Lauren promised him assuredly. "You're her big brother, she loves you already."

"How do you know dat?" Fen asked, raising his head to look up at her suspiciously.

"Because she told me so." Lauren replied, her voice deadly serious. She tried not to laugh when his brow furrowed in confusion and disbelief.

"You can hear her?" the little boy asked skeptically as he placed his ear against her stomach as if trying to find out for himself whether or not his baby sister really was chatting up a storm in there. Not having eaten in over eight hours, Lauren wasn't surprised when she both heard and felt her stomach rumble. Fen must have heard it too because he jumped back a little and gaped at his mother's stomach in horror.

"She sounds like a monsta!" Fen exclaimed, looking up at Lauren worriedly. "Are you sure dats a baby in dare?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Lauren chuckled, reaching out to playfully ruffle his hair. "She's kicking right now, do you wanna feel?"

"Okay." Fen replied, eagerly placing his hand on her belly as he lay his head back down. Lauren's heart filled with warmth when she saw the way her son's face lit up as he felt his baby sister move. The little boy giggled when she kicked him in the cheek and Lauren felt tears spring to her eyes at the sound. BR  
How could Michael stand to miss out on this? What could possibly be more important to him than watching the awestruck expression on his son's face as he bonded with his baby sister? Lauren blinked back tears as she thought back to their conversation from the previous night. Michael had promised her that things would change. He had promised to start putting her and the children first. 

She should have known he wouldn't keep his word.

He never did. 


	6. Chapter 6

-1"Fen, please!" Lauren admonished her son in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you not to throw food in the house?!"

"But it tastes yucky!" the little boy explained, tipping the small bowl of oatmeal upside down, the thick substance landing on the floor with a splat.

"You said that's what you wanted for breakfast!" Lauren yelled, quickly losing her patience as she crouched down on the floor to clean up the mess he had made.

"I did, but it tastes betta when daddy makes it!" Fen whined, his lower lip protruding in an angry pout as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at her in contempt.

"Well daddy isn't here right now, so you'll just have to eat what I make you."

"No!" Fen screeched defiantly as he picked up his glass of orange juice and whipped it across the room. Lauren watched in stunned disbelief as the plastic cup bounced off the wall, juice splattering all over the kitchen cupboards.

"That's it!" Lauren screamed, her anger reaching a boiling point as she lifted the small child out of his high chair and set him down on the floor. "Go to your room for a time out."

"No! I don't wanna!" Fen bellowed, stomping his feet and refusing to move.

"Fen, I mean it!" Lauren demanded, clenching her fists impatiently. "Go to your room!"

"I hate you!" he cried, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. "I want daddy!"

"Woah, I could hear you guys from the elevator." A familiar voice interrupted the toddler's angry tirade and Lauren looked up in relief to see Michael enter the room. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Daddy!" Fen exclaimed as he ran across the room and leapt into his father's arms.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" Michael asked gently, patting the little boy on the back to try and calm him down. Fen slowly lifted his tear stained face to meet his father's concerned gaze.

"Mommy's being mean." he whispered accusingly, his small voice hitching in his throat. Michael looked passed the distraught child in his arms and glanced around the small kitchen. There was oatmeal splattered all over the linoleum floor and orange juice was slowly dripping down the kitchen cupboards. Lauren had her back turned to him as she moved around the room, her attention focused on cleaning up the mess their son had made.

"Lauren?" Michael said tentatively, shifting Fen in his arms as he took a step towards his distraught wife. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Well, something sure smells good in here!" Paul bellowed cheerfully as he entered the room with Maggie following close behind.

"Mwaggie!" Fen squealed with excitement, his temper tantrum finally coming to an end as he reached his arms out to the other woman.

"Hey there, squirt!" she grinned, happily taking the child into her arms as she watched Michael then move to stand by Lauren's side. He placed his hand on the small of her back in an obvious attempt to comfort her, but Lauren quickly stepped away, completely ignoring him. An uncomfortable silence stretched out for long moments. The tension in the small room was palpable.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Paul asked unnecessarily and Michael had to bite his lip to keep from making any 'no shit, Sherlock' jokes. Thankfully, Maggie stepped in.

"How about if Paul and I take Fen to the park for a bit?" she suggested, sensing that Michael and Lauren could use some alone time. She turned her attention to Fen. "Word on the street is that they opened the new wadding pool today."

"Yay, swimming!" the little boy shrieked with excitement, his little legs kicking up a storm. "Can I daddy? Can I?"

"Are you guys sure you wanna take him?" Michael asked worriedly, not wanting to pawn his rambunctious son off on the poor couple. "He can be quite a handful."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior." Maggie replied, her confidence wavering as she glanced down at the small child in her arms and saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Besides, Paul and I could use the practice."

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Paul replied teasingly. "I'm a natural with kids."

"Well then, why don't you take Fen into his room and help him get ready?" Maggie suggested knowingly, placing the boy in his arms.

"Consider it done." Paul said, smiling confidently at her before turning his attention to Fen. "So, kido. What do you want to wear to the park?"

"My Bob The Builder pajamas!" the child replied, wriggling his body until Paul got the message and put him down.

"You can't wear pajamas to the park." Paul tried to reason with him, but Fen was having none of it.

"Yes I can!" he argued, grabbing Paul by the hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

"And I wanna wear my rain boots!"

Maggie shook her head in amusement as she watched Paul and Fen leave the room. Poor bastard had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Turning her attention to Michael and Lauren, Maggie cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I'm gonna go wait downstairs in the lobby," she informed the couple, anxious to give them some space. "You have both our cell numbers if you need to get in touch with us for any reason."

"Thanks, Maggie." Michael voiced his gratitude when it became apparent that Lauren had no intention of speaking anytime soon. "We owe you one."

"Anytime." Maggie replied, offering him a sympathetic smile before she turned and left the room.

It was twenty minutes after they heard Paul and Fen leave the apartment before Michael finally got up the nerve to approach her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, let me help." Michael said quietly, reaching out to take the dirty dish Lauren was busy rinsing.

"Don't." she hissed in response, grabbing the plate out of his hand and tossing it back into the soapy water. As angry as she sounded, Michael couldn't help but be relieved that at least she was speaking to him again.

Three years ago when she had been pregnant with their first child, Lauren had acted like her usual self for the most part, even managing to forgive Michael for making a huge mistake that could have ruined their lives forever. But over the last six months, his usually pleasant wife had morphed into a boiling pot of hormonal rage and unfortunately for Michael, he usually bore the brunt of her mood swings. Not that he didn't deserve it most of the time, but there were days like today where the littlest thing would set her off and they'd end up in another heated, pointless argument.

So as a result, Michael tried like hell not to upset her in order to avoid any nasty confrontations. However, his gallant effort to avoid conflict had lead him to just avoid being around her all together, which of course only served to piss her off even more.

Sighing loudly to himself, Michael decided to use a different tactic. He just hoped that his natural charm and boyish good looks would be enough to get him back in his wife's good graces.

"You're looking particularly gorgeous this morning." he declared, flashing Lauren a megawatt smile that she usually couldn't resist

"Shut up, Michael." she barked, glaring at him in irritation. He looked at her then, really looked at her and what he saw made the smile on his face quickly fade. Michael had never seen his wife this upset before. In her eyes there was anger and sadness - the tears spilling down her cheeks alarmed him.

But it was the utter hopelessness in her gaze that terrified him the most.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked gently, placing his hand on her shoulder and sighing in relief when she didn't pull away. With her head bowed slightly, her auburn locks acted as a curtain, shielding her face from his relentless scrutiny.

"I can't do this anymore, Michael." she finally replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "I can't do this."

"Baby, you don't need to worry about the mess." he assured her compassionately, the smile returning to his face as he surmised that her bad mood was merely the result of Fen's earlier outburst. "I'll finish cleaning up in here. Why don't you go and lay down for a bit while I…"

"This isn't about the dn mess!" Lauren shrieked, angrily brushing passed him on her way out of the kitchen. Michael followed her out into the living room, watching with a concerned gaze as she moved about the room - distractedly folding and refolding the worn afghan before finally laying it down on the arm of the couch.

"Lauren…" he began to say, but she cut him off.

"Michael, it's becoming increasingly clear to me that I don't know what the hell I'm doing." she explained, sighing in defeat as she carefully eased herself down onto the couch.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked in confusion, sitting down beside her but leaving enough space between them so as not to scare her off. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, her attention focused on the stuffed animal she now held in her hands. It was Fen's favourite toy, Mr. Wiggles. Michael had bought the plush stuffed animal rabbit while he was away on a business trip about a year ago and Fenmore hadn't put it down since.

"Lauren, come on." Michael sighed, finally realizing what had triggered her bad mood. "You're an amazing mother."

"It's not _my_ parenting skills that I'm questioning, Michael." Lauren muttered under her breath, but he heard her. And the accusation in her tone made his eyes water.

"You think I'm a bad father?" he asked, voice catching his throat. Did she really think that little of him?

"No." Lauren sighed, reaching across the space between them in order to lace her fingers through his. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and Michael felt the lump that had formed in his throat start to ease a little bit. "You're an amazing father, Michael - when you're actually around that is."

"I thought we already talked about this…"

"Yeah, we did." Lauren cut him off, her patience waning. "And as usual you made a bunch of empty promises that you probably had no intention of keeping, and like the idiot that I am, I actually believed you." 

"I meant every word of what I said last night," Michael declared insistently. "You and Fen come first."

"Oh, really?" Lauren said incredulously, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Then explain to me why I woke up in bed alone again this morning." she hissed accusingly. "Explain to me why our son was in tears because you couldn't take thirty fucking minutes out of your day to make him some pancakes."

"Lauren, I just needed to go into the office for a little while to tie up a few loose ends." he reasoned, trying desperately to explain the need for his early morning departure. "It was important."

"It's always important, Michael." Lauren sighed impatiently.

"Baby, please. Just hear me out." he pleaded, shifting on the couch until they were side by side. "I have something important to tell you, something I had planned on telling you last night."

"Let me guess, you're leaving me for your secretary." Lauren replied dryly. Michael just raised his eyebrow in amused disbelief. "What? She sees more of you than I do…"

"Now come on, you know Chantel's not my type." he said teasingly, relieved that despite her anger Lauren hadn't lost her sense of humor. "Besides, she's terrified of you."

"As she should be." Lauren grinned, lacing her fingers through his once again. He used the opportunity to bring her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. She sighed in frustration. "Michael, I just want you to be here for me and the kids more. I mean, is that too much to ask for?"

"No, of course not. You shouldn't even have to ask." Michael agreed, knowing he was an asshole and hating himself for it. But things would be different from now on, he'd make sure of it. "Lauren, you and the kids mean everything to me and I am so damn sorry for making you question that. I know I've been neglecting you and Fenmore lately, but that ends now."

"I've heard this all before, Michael…"

"I know, baby. I know." he whispered, reaching out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "But I promise that it isn't all talk this time and I'll prove it to you."

"How?" Lauren replied, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Well my dear, for the next two months, I'm all yours." Michael declared, smiling at her in excitement.

"You're taking time off work?" she asked hopefully, turning her body to face him completely.

"Yes," he nodded. "Well, sort of." Michael added and when he saw the skepticism return to her gaze, he rushed to explain. "There's a problem at the office."

"What kind of problem?" Lauren asked.

"Well, it turns out the landlord sold our building to some big housing development company who plans on tearing down the building and replacing it with condominiums."

"Are you serious?" she gasped in disbelief. "Can he do that? Just sell the building out from under you like that?"

"Apparently," Michael sighed, his gaze focused on their hands as he gently ran the pad of his thumb along her knuckles. "I mean, we do have grounds to sue, but I don't want to be tied up in civil court for the next few years. So we're not gonna fight it."

"Christine and Paul are okay with that?" Lauren wondered out loud.

"Yep. Christine has even agreed to handle all of our current cases herself until we make the move to our new location, that way I can use this opportunity to spend more time with you and Fen." Michael explained, smiling to himself as he thought of his son and all the fun they'd have together. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Fen before his baby girl got here because if she was anything like her mother, Michael knew that his daughter was going to demand all of his attention.

"You've already found a new building?" Lauren asked, interrupting his wayward thoughts.

"Yeah, Paul took care of that - thank God." Michael groaned in relief. "You wouldn't believe how high property taxes are in the downtown core now ever since Jack Abbott was elected senator. We were lucky to find a reasonably priced building out in Rosedale. It's still under construction, but…"

"Rosedale?" she cut him off, brow furrowed in confusion. "That's a good hour and a half east of Genoa City."

"Yeah, the commute is gonna be difficult at first, but I'm sure I'll get used to it." Michael explained casually, absentmindedly playing with Mr. Wiggle's floppy ear. "I'll just have to leave a little bit earlier in the mornings…"

"And get home a little bit later in the evenings." Lauren surmised, glaring at him angrily as she eased herself up off the couch.

"Lauren…" he sighed.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she spat out in disgust, shaking her head in frustration as she gaped at him from across the room.

"Well, what else do you propose that I do?" Michael shot back, trying desperately not to lose his temper.

"Do whatever the hell you want, Michael." Lauren hissed, arms folded across her chest defensively.

"We could move closer to Rosedale." he suggested, trying to find a solution that would appease her. "We're gonna need a bigger place anyway, once the baby gets here."

"I don't want to move to Rosedale, Michael." Lauren replied dismissively, her eyes widening as she came up with another idea. "But maybe a change of scenery would be good for us."

"What do you have in mind?" Michael asked warily.

"How do you feel about California?" Lauren inquired suggestively. "Los Angeles to be exact."

"Swimmin pools an' movie stars…" he replied jokingly in his best Beverly Hillbillies impression.

"I'm being serious, Michael." Lauren declared. "I own the building on Sunset where Fenmore's main offices are located. You can relocate your law firm there and we can move into my summer house in Santa Monica. It makes perfect sense."

"I dunno, Lauren." he said reluctantly, moving to stand in front of her. "You really think moving half way across the country is the best solution?"

"Who knows?" Lauren shrugged, stepping forward until they were mere inches apart. "But at least this way you'll be working closer to home and you won't have to worry about getting stuck with another shady landlord."

"What about Christine and Paul?" Michael reasoned. "I doubt they'll be willing to just pack up everything and move to LA."

"We can't base our future on what other people want, Michael." Lauren said, her patience waning. "How about for once we put ourselves and our family first, huh?"

"Speaking of family, what about Kevin and Gloria?" 

"What about them?" she shot back. "Michael, you know I love Kevin and your mother has been great with Fen. I want her to be a part of the new baby's life as well, but maybe putting a little distance between us and them wouldn't be such a bad idea."  
BR  
"I can't believe you're saying this," Michael gaped at her in disbelief. "You of all people…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lauren replied angrily.

"Were you not the one who encouraged me to form a closer relationship with my family?" he pointed out, recalling the countless conversations they'd had regarding his mother and brother over the years. "And now you want me to just abandon them."

"Fine! Stay here with your family." she hissed, her voice dripping with venom as she brushed passed him. "Silly me for thinking that being your wife and the mother of your children actually counted for something."

"Lauren, please. Just calm down…" Michael tried to reason with her, watching helplessly as she reached for the cordless phone.

"No, Michael. I can't live like this anymore." Lauren replied, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. "I won't."

"Who are you calling?" Michael asked worriedly. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her, but he could tell by the angry set of her jaw that it would be a bad idea to approach her right now.

"My mother," Lauren replied curtly, searching through the list of recently dialed numbers. "She's been staying at the house in Santa Monica. Hopefully she won't mind having a couple houseguests."

"Houseguests?" Michael asked in confusion.

"I'm moving to California, Michael." Lauren replied with finality. "And I'm taking my son with me."

"Lauren, please." he whispered in desperation, moving to grab the phone out of her hand but she pulled away. "Don't do this."

"I love you, Michael." she hissed, her voice hitching in her throat as she continued to cry. "I love you so damn much, but it's just not enough anymore. Our children need to come first."

"There has to be another way," Michael reasoned, his own eyes beginning to water as the severity of the situation finally hit him. "You can't leave…"

"I have to, Michael" Lauren declared resolutely, bringing the phone to her ear as she gazed back at him in despair. "And if the children and I mean anything at all to you, you'll come too." 


	7. Chapter 7

-1"Woah, buddy. Don't go running off like that, okay?" Paul pleaded breathlessly as he ran to catch up with the wayward toddler before he had a chance to dart out into oncoming traffic.

"Why?" Fen asked curiously, his small hand now held securely in the other man's much larger one as they crossed the street together.

"Because you could get hit by a car." Paul explained distractedly, throwing a glance back over his shoulder to ensure that Maggie was still following close behind them. She had her cell phone pressed up against her ear, brow furrowed in concern as she listened intently to the voice on the other end of the line. Whoever she was talking to, it must be serious.

"Why?" Fen repeated the question, playfully leaping up onto the curb once they had successfully crossed the street without any further incident.

"Because the driver might not be able to see you in time to stop." Paul reasoned.

"Why?" the little boy continued to question, obviously enjoying himself.

"Because you're little." Paul muttered curtly, his patience beginning to wane.

"Why?" Fen grinned, pleased to see that his little game of twenty questions was having the desired affect on his least favorite baby sitter.

"Because you're not grown up yet, that's why." Paul said with finality, hoping that his explanation would satisfy the child's relentless curiosity.

"So grown ups don't get hit by cars?" Fenmore questioned, looking up at the older man skeptically. The little boy's question caused Paul to flashback to a time when he and a very grown up Christine were both run down in the street by an assailant whose identity still remained a mystery, though he had his suspicions.

"Well, no. That's not true. Of course grown ups get hit by cars too." Paul explained.

"Why?" Fenmore asked again, giggling when he saw the older man clench his jaw in irritation.

"Look, I know you're curious about things but…"

"Ice cream!" Fen shrieked in excitement, eagerly pointing to the musical truck parked by the side of the road in front of them. "Can I have one?"

"I dunno…" Paul began to object, not sure if Michael and Lauren would appreciate him giving their son a sugar fix so early in the day.

"_Pleaseeee_." Fen said pleadingly, his puppy dog eyes blinking up at the older man in a way that made it almost humanly impossible to deny the child's wishes.

"Alright." Paul conceded easily. At least with his mouth full of ice cream, the questions would stop.

"Yay!" the little boy exclaimed before letting go of Paul's hand and running off to join the line of equally excited children all waiting to spend their parents money on sugary snacks.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Maggie said curiously, an amused grin on her face as she finally caught up to him.

"It was either that or duck tape his mouth shut - I figured ice cream was more humane and less likely to land my butt in jail for child abuse." Paul said teasingly, confused when the smile on her face disappeared. Usually his jokes garnered a more enthusiastic response than that.

Something was wrong.

"Maggie…"

"Go get Fen his ice cream, Paul." she cut him off dismissively, her gaze trained on the little boy as she watched him carry on an animated conversation with a much taller girl in front of him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Paul replied stubbornly before moving to stand in front of her so that she had no choice but to meet his gaze. "Who was that on the phone just now?"

"Your daughter." Maggie replied, offering up no further explanation.

"Heather?" Paul asked in confusion. "What did she want?"

"To inform me that she is now actively investigating the Jabot tainted cream scandal."

"Well, good for her. It's what William would have wanted." Paul reasoned, tilting his head slightly in question when the expression on her face made it clear that she didn't agree. "Maggie, what else aren't you telling me?"

"Heather also informed me that Gloria, Michael and Lauren are her main suspects in the case."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Paul said incredulously, eyes widening slightly when Maggie's eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Isn't it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time they've broken the law to protect their family." the detective pointed out.

"I wasn't exactly an innocent party either ya know." Paul reminded her, not wanting to dwell on that particular memory. He still hadn't forgiven himself for almost getting Maggie killed - the guilt he felt would probably never go away completely. Paul couldn't do anything to change his past mistakes, but he could make damn sure never to put her in a situation like that again and he vowed to do just that.

"Neither was I," Maggie pointed out. "I lied to protect you, Paul. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I would never ask you to," Paul assured her, reaching out to gently tuck a strand of wayward hair behind her ear before continuing. "I know how much your integrity means to you. And your career…"

"I love being a cop," Maggie nodded in agreement before lacing her fingers through his. "But I love you more." she whispered, placing his hand against her still flat stomach. "You and this baby mean everything to me and I know that if it ever came down to it, I would do whatever it takes to keep our family safe."

"You think they're guilty." Paul whispered, it wasn't a question.

"I dunno." she sighed warily. "But it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out and when it does…"

"Auntie Maggie, Auntie Maggie!" Fenmore chanted excitedly as he came running over.

"What is it, buddy?" Maggie said gently, forcing a smile so that the child would remain oblivious to the seriousness of their conversation.

"Can we get ice cream for mommy and daddy too?" Fen asked hopefully and Maggie's heart broke for him when she saw the sadness in his big brown eyes. "Maybe then they'll stop fighting."

"Sure, sweetie." Maggie agreed, lovingly running her fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort the small child. "We can get as much ice cream as you want."

"Thanks!" Fen smiled up at her happily before wrapping his chubby little arms around her leg in a fierce hug. Maggie continued to play with the boy's unruly curls as she looked up at Paul with an expression on her face that left no room for doubt. He nodded his head in agreement.

They knew what had to be done. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, he's finally asleep." Lauren announced as she entered the crowded living room after struggling to get her hyperactive son down for his afternoon nap. "Now would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"Lauren, we…"

"Should get going," Maggie interrupted Paul, silently telling him to shut up as she motioned towards the front door. "Michael will fill you in on everything."

"That sounds rather cryptic," Lauren chuckled, but there was no humor in her laugh. "Are you guys sure you have to leave?"

"Yeah, we're sure." Maggie whispered, her voice catching slightly and Lauren was surprised to see tears in the other woman's eyes. Maggie Sullivan was a lot of things, but a crier wasn't one of them. 

Lauren felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

"Maggie, what…" Lauren's words caught in her throat when she suddenly found herself being held tightly in the other woman's fierce embrace.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" the detective hissed, placing her hand on Lauren's pregnant belly when they parted. "And this little princess of yours."

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?" Lauren asked warily.

"Not a goodbye," Paul assured her, stepping forward to hug his ex-wife as well. "At least not a permanent one."

"Michael?" Lauren whispered in confusion, frantically glancing between her husband and their two friends as she began to panic.

"It's okay," Michael said gently, moving to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. "It's gonna be okay."

"We'll see ourselves out," Paul announced, reaching a hand out to his former nemesis and coworker. "Michael."

"Paul," he replied, shaking the other man's hand cordially. "Thanks for everything."

"No thanks needed. You just take care of this beautiful family of yours."

"I will." Michael vowed, tightening his hold on Lauren as the couple stood in the living room and watched as their friends quickly and quietly left the apartment.

"Michael, what's happening? What's going on?" Lauren asked frantically, turning around in her husband's arms so that she could look him in the eye.

"Shhh, sweetie. Just try and calm down and I'll tell you everything." Michael explained comfortingly, easing her down onto the couch before sitting down beside her. He took both her hands in his and began stroking them gently. Lauren couldn't tell if the action was meant to comfort her or himself.

"Michael, you're scaring me." she whispered and all of the anger she held towards him slowly began to fade when she saw the look in his eyes. "Michael…"

"We have to leave town." he answered abruptly, his gaze leaving hers as he instead focused on their hands.

"This isn't about us moving to California, is it?" Lauren asked knowingly.

"No," Michael whispered, offering her a sad smile before continuing. "Paul and Maggie just found out that the DA's office is once again actively investigating the Jabot case."

"Well, that's definitely not good news, but we knew it was coming." Lauren pointed out. "I don't get why you think we need to leave town…"

"Heather is convinced that Gloria had something to do with it and that you and I helped cover it up." Michael explained, his voice eerily void of emotion.

"But she has no proof," Lauren reasoned. "Does she?"

"I don't know," Michael sighed. "But I don't want to wait around here to find out."

"Where will we go?" Lauren questioned and tried not to grin when she saw his eyes widen in shock - he had obviously expected more of an objection on her part.

"Anywhere you want," Michael replied. "We'll need to keep a low profile though, so I think Los Angeles is out of the question."

"That's a pity. I was looking forward to seeing you in your swim trunks," Lauren teased before lowering her voice seductively. "Lathering you in sunscreen, making love by the ocean…"

"If I'm not mistaken, they do have beaches in Fiji as well ya know." Michael grinned.

"Fiji huh?" Lauren replied, obviously impressed with his exotic choice of destination.

"Why not?" Michael said confidently, lacing his fingers through hers. "It's you and me against the world, Lauren. Just like it's always been."

"Except it's not just you and me anymore, Michael." Lauren reminded him, grinning slightly when the baby chose that exact moment to start kicking up a storm. "It's not gonna be fair on the kids. A life on the run…"

"Is better than having both their parents locked up behind bars." Michael pointed out and Lauren agreed with him wholeheartedly. She couldn't bare the thought of being away from Fen. Of giving birth to her daughter in prison…

"What about your mother?" Lauren asked suddenly, trying to distract herself from the reality of the situation. "I assume she'll be coming with us."

"No," Michael replied with finality. "They'll be expecting that. I think it would be best if she went into hiding on her own."

"You really think she'll agree to that?" Lauren asked skeptically.

"It's not up to her, I've made my decision." Michael assured her and for the first time in a long time, Lauren actually believed him. "All I care about is keeping you and the children safe."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, not wanting him to abandon his mother on her account.

"Positive," Michael grinned. "Gloria is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"And Kevin?" Lauren inquired, already beginning to miss her goofy brother-in-law and his crazy antics.

"He'll be glad to get rid of us." Michael replied confidently. "He has Jana now, he doesn't need us."

"We're really gonna do this." Lauren whispered in disbelief, her stomach turning with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"We don't have any other choice," Michael sighed warily as he squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. "I can't risk…losing you."

"You won't. Not ever," Lauren vowed passionately, leaning forward to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight." Michael replied, reaching out wipe away a tear that she hadn't even realized was there.

"So soon?" Lauren gasped, unable to hide her surprise.

"We have to be gone before Heather starts asking the right questions," Michael reasoned. "Do you think you can get everything in order by then?"

"Yeah, sure." Lauren replied distractedly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Michael questioned when it became obvious that something was troubling her.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering what I'm gonna do about work." Lauren explained. She had been running Fenmore's on her own since her father had died over twenty years ago. The thought of relinquishing control of her company was terrifying, but she knew it had to be done. "Someone is going to need to take over the company for me."

"Do you have someone you can trust enough to run Fenmore's until all of this blows over?" Michael questioned gently, knowing how hard this must be for her.

"Yeah," she said confidently, offering him a reassuring smile as she mentally set her plan into action. "Yeah, I do." 


End file.
